This invention relates generally to machines and procedures for forming a three-dimensional or two-dimensional image as actual physical shapes of colorant in an image space. The image is not merely an optical projection, and also not colorant deposited on a hardcopy medium, but rather is formed as colorant passing through or suspended in an atmospheric environment or void.
Many systems and procedures for forming an image are known. These include images formed on surfaces as by engraving or sculpturingxe2x80x94whether in stone, plaster, metal, wood, plastic or other mediaxe2x80x94or by depositing colorant on surfaces, as for example in penciling or painting, or in printing by photographic, letterpress, offset, or incremental (e.g. inkjet or laser) techniques.
Modernly such systems and procedures also include optical projections that are two-dimensionalxe2x80x94such as slide transparencies and overhead projections, cinematographic moving pictures, and video displays. Other such optical-projection systems and procedures are three-dimensionalxe2x80x94particularly holograms, and laser light showsxe2x80x94or seemingly so, as in the case of 3D movies that rely on special eyeglasses to direct different components of a scene to an observer""s eyes.
Such three-dimensional optical effects generally either require complementary devices (such as the 3D glasses) or require viewing from a narrow range of angles about the optimal viewpoint. In any event, none of these systems and procedures is meaningfully pertinent to the technology introduced in this document.
Other image-forming technologies, more relevant to the present invention, either pass colorant through or suspend colorant in some sort of atmosphere. Such technologies may be said to form an image that is xe2x80x9cmechanicalxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94i.e. that exists in physical substance, in the manner of the above-mentioned images on surfaces.
These technologies include airplane skywriting, and water fountains controlled in various ways to generate patterns in the moving water. Skywriting is generally limited to rather coarsely formed images that are subject to disruption by winds in the sky.
Some elaborate water fountains and falling-water displays make pleasing images which are, however, characteristically only abstract patternsxe2x80x94that is, patterns available through a limited range of variation in control of the water-ejecting nozzles. Such liquid-element displays generally lack means for selectively erasing or refreshing portions of the patterns, as well as means for fine control and timing of the liquid ejection; and accordingly are unable to form arbitrary shapes such as people or other creatures, or objects or landscapes, etc.
These fountains or falling-water displays therefore lack the capacity to create and modify image features on a generally continuous basis. They also thus lack the ability to create moving three-dimensional images of arbitrary shapes.
Thus important elements of the technology used in the field of the inventionxe2x80x94although esthetically pleasing, entertaining and otherwise certainly worthwhilexe2x80x94are relatively primitive and susceptible to useful refinement.
The present invention introduces such refinement. In its preferred embodiments, the present invention has several aspects or facets that can be used independently, although they are preferably employed together to optimize their benefits. In preferred embodiments of a first of its facets or aspects, the invention is apparatus for forming an arbitrary three-dimensional shape in a volume, by construction from colorant disposed in the volume.
The apparatus includes a two-dimensionally extended array of colorant-ejecting nozzles. The array is disposed substantially in one particular linear direction relative to the volume.
The apparatus further includes a programmed processor for controlling ejection of colorant from the nozzles to pass through the volume, forming the arbitrary three-dimensional shape therein. In addition the apparatus includes a two-dimensional colorant-retrieving framexe2x80x94disposed substantially in a second linear direction opposite to the one particular direction, from the array.
Several understandings will be helpful for purposes of this document (and not only this facet of the invention). The term xe2x80x9ccolorantxe2x80x9d encompasses a great variety of materials. As one extreme case, some of the colorant may be transparent, i.e. without color as such; xe2x80x9ccolorantxe2x80x9d of this sort can be used to help form part of a three-dimensional image structure.
As will later be seen, some fluids (particularly, but not necessarily, transparent fluids) employed in certain forms of the invention may be conceptualized either as colorant or as an image-supporting matrix or substrate. This distinction is to a large extent only semantic.
Some or all of the colorant may also be slightly colored but partially transparent or translucent, or may be opaque, or partway between these conditions. It may, but need not, be fluid; thus grains or granules of solid material may be used. If fluid, it may be ejected either as streams or as individually controlled colorant quanta.
The foregoing may represent a description or definition of the first aspect or facet of the invention in its broadest or most general form. Even as couched in these broad terms, however, it can be seen that this facet of the invention importantly advances the art.
In particular, this aspect of the invention is first to provide a three-dimensional stage-like volumexe2x80x94with multiple, potentially independent colorant flows generally through the volume from one face to another. The invention thus establishes a unique dynamic colorant-sculpturing environment, which is amenable to introduction of extremely fine and versatile effectsxe2x80x94far surpassing any prior three-dimensional shape phenomena available heretofore.
In particular, this environment enables the formation of virtually any shapexe2x80x94i.e., arbitrary shapes, as recited abovexe2x80x94rather than merely abstract patterns such as generally characteristic of the prior art. Prior material-forming systems such as skywriting or water fountains are incapable of this degree of finesse. On the other hand inkjet and other printing systems heretofore are limited to two dimensions.
Although the first major aspect of the invention thus significantly advances the art, nevertheless to optimize enjoyment of its benefits preferably the invention is practiced in conjunction with certain additional features or characteristics. In particular, preferably the invention includes some means for defining the volume between the array and the frame.
For purposes of generality and breadth in discussing the invention, these means may be called simply the xe2x80x9cdefining meansxe2x80x9d. In case the invention does include such defining means, the apparatus preferably further includes some means for providing relative motion of the colorant through the volume from the array to the frame.
Again for purposes of breadth and generality these means are advantageously called the xe2x80x9crelative-motion providing meansxe2x80x9d or more simply the xe2x80x9cproviding meansxe2x80x9d. A still further preference is that the providing means include orientation of the array and frame respectively above and below the volumexe2x80x94whereby gravity induces the relative motion.
In this case it is yet further preferable that the frame be a substantially passive sump for recovering the colorant. An alternative preference is that the frame include a pump for redirecting colorant to the array for reuse.
In the latter case it is also preferred that the array eject colorant of plural characteristics; and that the apparatus of the invention also include filters for separating the retrieved colorant by those characteristics. In this situation it is particularly advantageous that the characteristics include both colors and associated physical characteristics for facilitating the separating by the filters.
Reverting to the earlier-mentioned preference for relative-motion providing means, it is also preferable for some kinds of shows that the invention include stroboscopic lighting for illuminating the colorant at successive instants selected to display apparent motion of an element in the image.
In preferred embodiments of its second major independent facet or aspect, the invention is in several ways similar to the first aspect but does not necessarily have a colorant path that passes between a directly opposed nozzle array and retrieving frame. This second aspect, however, does include a fluid-flow feature that is not necessarily present in the first aspect.
Thus the second facet of the invention is an apparatus for forming an arbitrary three-dimensional image in a volume, by construction from colorant disposed in the volume. The apparatus includes a two-dimensionally extended array of colorant-ejecting nozzles, and a programmed processor for controlling ejection of colorant from the nozzles to form such three-dimensional image.
The apparatus also includes a two-dimensional colorant-retrieving frame disposed in complementary relation to the array. Also included are some means for providing relative motion of the colorant through the volume from the array to the frame.
For purposes of breadth and generality once again, these means will be called simply the xe2x80x9crelative-motion providing meansxe2x80x9d. In this apparatus of the second aspect of the invention, the relative-motion providing means include a flow of fluid that is ejected with the colorant from the array; this fluid flow suspends the colorant in the volume.
The foregoing may represent a description or definition of the second aspect or facet of the invention in its broadest or most general form. Even as couched in these broad terms, however, it can be seen that this facet of the invention importantly advances the art.
In particular, the invention is first to provide a truly mechanical 3D image that is controllable and stable. By xe2x80x9cmechanicalxe2x80x9d is meant that such an image exists in physical substance (in the manner of some two-dimensional images heretofore), as distinguished from a merely optical image.
As to control, inclusion of the two-dimensional retrieving frame here enables the invention to control or even prevent accumulation of the image colorant. By virtue of such control, the invention is free to generate, and to erase or refresh, image features on a generally continuous basis if desiredxe2x80x94thereby in turn enabling creation of moving (i.e. changing) three-dimensional images.
The fluid flow accompanying the colorant establishes a three-dimensional substrate or matrix in which the physical substance making up the mechanical image is defined and suspended. This is the feature which imparts stability to the mechanical 3D image.
Although the second major aspect of the invention thus significantly advances the art, nevertheless to optimize enjoyment of its benefits preferably the invention is practiced in conjunction with certain additional features or characteristics. In particular, preferably the relative-motion providing means further include a mounting that supports the array for motion in a direction opposite the flow of fluid.
Another preference is that the fluid flow and the array motion with respect to the volume be substantially equal in speed though opposite in direction. By virtue of this characteristic, the image appears substantially stationary in the volume i.e.,xe2x80x94that is to say, the overall image appears stationary, though as will be understood elements or details making up the image may be in motion and indeed may appear to move in or out of the image volume.
When a mounting is included as described just above, it is also preferable that the volume-defining means include a chamber; and that the mounting include some means for supporting the array for motionxe2x80x94for generality, as before, the xe2x80x9csupporting meansxe2x80x9d. In one preferred embodiment, the chamber is substantially cylindrical and the motion substantially about a center of the chamber.
In a cylindrical format the supporting means may include an axle, or instead a peripheral track, or combinations of these. One subpreference is that the frame be mounted back-to-back with the array, for motion therewith about the supporting means.
Two alternative preferences are that the frame be a substantially passive sump for recovering the colorant; or include a pump for redirecting the colorant to the array for reuse. In the latter case, preferably the array ejects colorant of plural characteristics, and the apparatus further include filters for separating the retrieved colorant by the characteristics. Here the characteristics preferably include the colors, and also associated physical characteristics for facilitating the separating by the filters.
In preferred embodiments of its third major independent facet or aspect, the invention is an apparatus for forming an arbitrary three-dimensional shape in a volume, by construction from colorant disposed in the volume. The apparatus includes a two-dimensionally extended array of colorant-ejecting nozzles.
It also includes an enclosed chamber closely defining the volume. Further included in the apparatus is a programmed processor for controlling ejection of colorant from the nozzles to form the arbitrary shape.
The foregoing may represent a description or definition of the third aspect or facet of the invention in its broadest or most general form. Even as couched in these broad terms, however, it can be seen that this facet of the invention importantly advances the art.
In particular, provision of a chamber that defines the volume in a closely enclosing manner is plainly distinct from skywriting equipment that forms colorant shapes in an unconstrained body of air in the sky. Introduction of an enclosed chamber also stabilizes the atmosphere within the chamber and thereby greatly enhances ability to control formation and maintenance of the images.
Although the third major aspect of the invention thus significantly advances the art, nevertheless to optimize enjoyment of its benefits preferably the invention is practiced in conjunction with certain additional features or characteristics. In particular, preferably this facet of the invention is practiced together with the other aspects or facets of the invention that are introduced in this document.
In preferred embodiments of its fourth major independent facet or aspect, unlike the facets discussed above, the invention is an apparatus for forming an arbitrary two-dimensional image. The apparatus does, however, do so by construction from colorant.
The apparatus includes a generally one-dimensional array of colorant-ejecting nozzles. It also includes means for mounting the array to sweep along a path while ejecting colorant.
Further included is a programmed processor for controlling ejection of colorant from the nozzles to form such arbitrary image. The apparatus also includes a colorant-retrieving frame disposed in complementary relation to the array.
The foregoing may represent a description or definition of the fourth aspect or facet of the invention in its broadest or most general form. Even as couched in these broad terms, however, it can be seen that this facet of the invention importantly advances the art.
In particular, as in the above-discussed three-dimensional aspects of the invention, this facet of the invention is able to form arbitrary shapes in the colorant and thus surpasses the capabilities of prior fluid-ejection devices for two-dimensional image presentationxe2x80x94generally limited to abstract patterns.
Although the fourth major aspect of the invention thus significantly advances the art, nevertheless to optimize enjoyment of its benefits preferably the invention is practiced in conjunction with certain additional features or characteristics. In particular, preferably the path along which the array sweeps is cylindrical. In such forms the frame may preferably be mounted generally back-to-back with, and move with, the array.
All of the foregoing operational principles and advantages of the present invention will be more fully appreciated upon consideration of the following detailed description, with reference to the appended drawings, of which: